


its you (that i lie with)

by benedictsoup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Clay | Dream is DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), Devilman Crybaby References, End of the World, M/M, Short One Shot, as the world caves in typa beat, based on the ending of devilman crybaby, dreamxd is ryo, george is akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictsoup/pseuds/benedictsoup
Summary: the world is ending and dreamXD has a story to tell.(lowercase is intentional).
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	its you (that i lie with)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short little snippet i wrote after the whole dreamxd simping for george fiasco. i also really love devilman crybaby so i did base a lot of it off of the ending of that. so, slight spoiler warning. 
> 
> enjoy!

_\--the world was collapsing._

"dream..." he coughed, on the verge of fainting, "how could you do this?"

"i am not dream. i am merely an imitation of dream."

dream- the imitation of dream turned and stared at him. a faraway look in his eyes.

george didn't understand, the world was fading, the last sunset on the horizon graying at the edges. he grabbed the grass, the only hill still intact.

"there's no oxygen, dream."

~~he ignored him.~~ he spared him.

he pulled him to his lap, cradling him, watching his last breaths mingle with the atmosphere.

_\--the world was crumbling._

"oh george, you're so lovely," the god whispered into the air.

"far too lovely for me, for dream, for anyone to be allowed to love..." george struggled to make sense of his rambling everything was so dark, "but him and i the one thing we seem to have in common, throughout every lifeline, throughout every cycle of this universe...we come back to you."

he continued playing with his hair, letting george fade to the world around him.

george was so so tired. he closed his eyes and mumbled out.

"i'll miss you,"

"you aren't leaving, not yet," the god responded, refusing but george had already stopped breathing, he was gone.

_\--the world was gone._

"now let me continue my story," he spoke, though no one could hear, "when we were born, him and i, we were expected to form worlds together. he was always the rebellious sort, he refused, he turned away from his destiny. so she punished us both. the curse of love is the worst curse of all,"

"but what is love really? is it how dream treated you throughout all your adventures, is it him being close to you, providing you comfort. affection, caring, kindness..." the beginnings of the new universe shone in the form of stars, "or was it me, observing from afar, wanting so desperately and completely to be by your side. giving you everything you needed whenever you begged."

he turned to george's shapeless form, long since disappeared.

"i had to destroy this universe, george, please understand that, i had to do this for us," he cried out, "you'll be back, you'll come back, you will but this universe was too far gone."

"george...can you hear me? you aren't listening."

"george?"

_\--the world was born anew._


End file.
